In related art, a network device, e.g., a router, broadcasts an SSID as an identification of a network provided by the network device, such that a terminal device receiving the SSID can display the SSID as a network name in a network list.
Conventionally, an SSID may include English letters and numbers. Because users may use a default name as an SSID, such as D-Link, Linksys, DD-WRT, there may be different networks with a same name located in an area. Therefore, some users may use non-English characters, e.g., Chinese characters, to set an SSID, so as to reduce a probability that networks in the same area have the same name. Sometimes, the SSID containing non-English characters may not be correctly displayed on the terminal device.